Makes me want to kill
by Milk1
Summary: I've decided it's only KCC maybe some BV.It's about Chichi being the sweetest girl ever changing into a rebel to get Kakarott. A rebel himself.
1. Chapter 1

Who would have thought. At the beginning it was me the one who was after him. I didn't have a clue of the nightmare I was getting myself into, no, this is worse than a nightmare. He has broken the most glorious possession I had to give. He's blinded his own mind, I fear for him and myself. I cant even runaway. It would only make things even worse. He'd kill me before losing me. To be honest I'd die before losing him. To think that there was a time when I thought all this was exiting. I can still remember it.....  
  
I was out of my house. The sky was gray and icy, as if were a signal. It was dawn and there was breeze, very cloudy and soggy, which made it hard to breath. At the moment I thought it was beautiful, now I think it's a perfect description of my heart.  
  
I kept walking, no specific direction. I can't quite remember why I was out of my house. Maybe this was predestined to take place, maybe I'm not the only one who suffers or has suffer this insane punishment.  
  
As I fantasized how I could make my existence not better, but fancier is the world. Because now that I've gone through this.horrifying nightmare, the life I lived was almost perfect. But by the nature of humans, I wanted more, I wanted better. My life back than was heaven compared to this one. Well almost, I'd still be missing him.  
  
I stopped when I saw the amazing, huge maze. It had thousands of pillars lined up in curves, which made me dizzy, but at the same time shocked me. I was curious, curious to see what there was at the end of the pillars. I kept walking, a little softer to explore the place. I took the first curve it lead to others, it was scary, exiting, and beautiful, like him. I knew I was going to get lost in that paradise of pillars, but I was too curious to evade the place. And so I kept walking. After a while a got tired of the same rhythm and all those pillar patterns where making me dizzy, so I started walking faster, and faster, to the point were it couldn't be called walking no more. Just when I was sick of all the running and the patterns, I saw it, the "exit". I ran as fast as I could, but my skit kept getting on the way, so I had to stop to pull it up. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful place I've seen. The cloudy, soggy breeze made all seem like a fantasy. It was an artificial lake, I suppose.  
  
The lake was purple blue, and it had yellow flowers floating on top, beautiful scene. Lots of pines, dark green pines. It started to snow softly. I could hardly see. I walked around the pines for a bit until I was on the other side of the lake. Than there was him. It seemed as if he was training, more like torture I'd say. I couldn't see his face. He was shirtless and sweaty. He is out his mind, I thought. I tried to make him realize that he was going to get sick by whatever in the world he was doing; I guess I cared for him even before I met him.  
  
"Excuse me Sr. I don't think you should be, exercising in this weather." I said. "Leave me alone girl." he said in a defensive tone. "I'm just trying to help you." I should have run, run as fast as could, there when I had the chance to, but I didn't. Instead I stayed. And I sat next to him. "Why are you torturing yourself? Especially on this weather" "This is none of your concern, now leave my property" "Just trying to help, you don't have to get that attitude with me" "Now leave woman" he said as he made a signal with his harm for me to leave. His sweaty, disgusting smell got to me, "Eww you need a shower!" He laughed; he knew I was right; he did need it a shower. "Fine" Than he jump in the lake. The lake with layers of ice. He splashed me, with ice, I was frizzing. "You crazy person!! You're going to get sick till you die!" He laughed and laughed some more. It was very irritating. "But you told me to" he said laughing. "Ohh you know what I meant". He got out of the water put his shirt on and started walking in some direction. "I need help" I said trying to stop him. "Just get out of my property girl, I can't help you". He said between coughs. "Your mean...And you need chicken soup!!" "Funny girl" He kept walking. "I can't get out" I said, once again, trying to stop him. "What do you mean you can't get out?" He was very bothered by my presence, I could tell. "I don't know the way.out" "Well I won't tell you the way out if that is what you were are planning" He said in an evil tone. "Wait, no please help find the way out, I'll do anything to get out of here" I implored. "Anything?" He sounded interested. "Yes, anything" I said as he coughed again. "Can you cook?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I sure can" "If you cook me a meal, and I mean a good quality meal, I'll give a you ride home." "Follow me" He assumed I was following, but I wasn't. I was looking at him, looking at his eyes, his hair, his body, everything. Why? I'm not sure. I had to admit I felt very much attracted to him from the first time I saw him. He stopped, he looked at me, I blushed, than he came to me and grab my wrist. "This is for today woman!!" as he dragged me along through some passageway, I asked him all sorts of questions. "So what's your name?" I was trying to keep the conversation. "Kakarott" After that he stayed quiet the whole time. By the time we got the main entrance, I couldn't even feel my wrist, an on top of that I was shivering. But he wasn't. I didn't realize that he was warm. But when I did.  
  
"How can you be so warm blooded, you were on a lake filled with ice, and it's as if you were under warm comfy sheets the whole time" He smirked. "That's just the way I am" "Big help". I growled. He smiled.  
  
The house was gigantic, it seem like a castle to me. It was so beautiful and dark. It was scary. But I still wanted to go see the inside. I interrogated him some more, just so I could have him holding me for longer. That didn't work.  
  
We entered the house he pushed me to what seemed to be a kitchen. "All yours" he pointed at the stove. He was leaving me. "Were you going?" "To take a shower like the lady wanted me to" I knew he just said that to make fun of me. "Well you smell horrible" "And you must to start cooking if you wish to go home" He left, and I started preparing the meal. I didn't mind, though it was kind of awkward, his request I mean. I cooked the finest meal I had ever prepared in my existence that morning.  
  
"Are you done?" He was back. He smelled so good. And if I was attracted back than when he was sweaty and smelly, now I was completely fascinated by everything, the way he walked his posture, I mean everything. I was good hiding my real feelings though. Still it was hard not flirt.  
  
"You clean up good" I said smiling. I felt uncomfortable, him so clean and handsome, and me, the girl, with mucky cloths and scruffy hair. It was embarrassing, and made it even harder to get recognized.  
  
"Thank you". That's all he said. When he finished eating, he grabbed hid coat from the main hall. "Ready?" I nodded.  
  
We left in a glamorous car. The whole rid ewe staid quiet. I didn't want to go home. For some reason I wanted to get his attention. Too late, we were home. He got out of the car and opened the door for me.  
  
"So your home, safe now" He chucked. "Yeah.thanks". I had to do something, to get his attention I mean. I didn't know what to so I just.  
  
"Yeah ok um I hope see you" and I give him a kiss, right on his lips. So fervent I didn't even know I was doing it until I noticed his shady eyes on me. "My bad". I grinned and left him wondering. He laughed, with such conceited laugh. He got on his car and left. "What was so funny about my kiss?" I thought out loud.  
  
About three months afterward I attended to a social gathering. It was at a friend's residence. What I didn't know was that Bulma, my friend, was Vegeta's girlfriend, Kakarott's pal.  
  
"You look so cute all cleaned up Chi". Bulma was extra optimistic today. I was kind of irritating. "Not too shabby yourself". I said in consideration. Al tough I was looking particularly fine. I was wearing a gorgeous outfit; it was cherry, strapless. The dress was hugging me down to my knees which made it hard to walk with it. I had gloves and high-hills too; all my clothing was a sacrifice. The sacrifice was worth it though.  
  
"I'll go get something drink if you don't mind". "Oh not at all darling". I hated when she used those "extra words" like honey and darling. I forged a smile, and let her. As I was getting the drink, I heard laughs. I followed the laughs, it lead me to the main lobby. I saw him and some other guy. They were making fun of something I couldn't tell what it was, I went on to get a clearer picture of what they were doing. Ruthless. What they were doing was plain ruthless. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Let go o'me Kakarotto!!" A blond haired girl cried. "Ohh C'mon you asked for this!!!" he said while laughing. The next thing I know he was on top of the girl and she was struggling her way out of his arms. I started running but I hit the door on my way out. I fell on my butt. That caught everyone's in the room attention and two seconds later pretty much everyone was staring at me.  
  
"Well, well, well look what we have here" He said. I felt embarrassed and scared I wanted to get out of there so I started running out the door but before I could even turn around the guy shut the door and said "Were you going?" "I was just about to leave.please let me get out" I demanded the man to let me out. "No, your not going anywhere." the girl said. I was so confused, wasn't she getting raped about 5 seconds ago? Why was she defending them? "Look you didn't see anything, you were never here, and we've never seen each other ok?" Said the other guy.  
  
That blond girl sure was weird. Maybe they hit her on the head and now she can't think straight. "I.I think." I stuttered. "I think you should leave her alone." I was defending the girl. "What?" said the other guy. "I said leave her alone, because.I.I don't.I don't think she likes what you're doing to her." "What are we doing to her?" he said curious. "Well you were rape.raping her." That was followed by the cascade of laughs. "We're not raping her!!! HAHAHAHAHA we have better things to rape than this rag-doll" Said Kakarotto. "Hey!!!" the blond girl defended herself.  
  
"We were just making a tattoo on her stomach, but she's too much of a coward to get it over with, see?" he pulled her harm so I could see the starting of what looked like a hawk being devoured. "It'll look like this when it's done." The other guy showed me his right arm. "If it gets done" Said Kakarotto looking at the girl. "Of course it will, it's just that you push the heater too much into my stomach, I'll do it my self..". "Wait shouldn't we be hiding this thing?? And here we are showing the tattoos to the lil' girl." Said the other guy. "Let her stay!!!" she laughed, "that was cute of her, no one has ever defended me before, let her stay." "Yeah and I don't think she'll tell, she probably has better things to do like go play with her dolls or something".  
  
"For you're information" I informed. "I'm almost sixteen!!!!!" And once again I made all of them laugh. "Almost sixteen huh?? So you're a big girl huh? HAhahahaha" that blond girl was really getting on my nerves. "And guess how old we are?" they said in unison. "I don't know" I answered. "Well Vegeta, the shorty over there" that comment made the other guy scowl "Well he's 19 that's 4 years older than you, And 18, the rag-doll here she's 18, and I'm 18 as well" he clarify. "Almost 19" he said imitating me, that's was really annoying by the way. I felt like I was being kicked out or something, that's was so racist!!! Just because of my age he wouldn't let me hang out with them? Of course now that I knew it was safe to. "Ohh well than I guess I should go, I'm not welcome here, apparently because I was born a couple of years after you guys". "Now don't get all sentimental with us, you could stay if you want, all I'm saying is that you'll get bored". "How'd you know? Let her decide for her self Kakarotto, that's so, you, to boss people around!!" She got up and stood against a mirror. "Now watch how this is done you Baka!!! She starts drawing on herself.  
  
"So.why are you guys doing that? Seems painful to do it just because the pleasure of it." "It's like our label or logo whatever".18 said while she carefully drew the other part of the dragon. "You guys are dragon-eating- hawk?" "No, just dragons, but The Hawks are going down, that's what it means." Kakarotto explained. "The Hawks?" "Yeah some bitches, they think there all bad, there just pussies that won't even show there face" 18 said angry. "We could beat those bitches any time, any where except that every time we star a fight, the stupid police comes" 18 stopped drawing and punched the little coffee-table that was sitting on the right of the mirror. "Yeah, and since we don't know what they look like it's hard to find them" Kakarotto added. "How come?" "Well you see they wear these silvery black masks that are shaped like a face, so we can't see any of there real features, and on top of that them dumasses wear capes so we can't see if there fat or skinny or any shit that might help us find these bastards.." Vegeta commented. "I bet there skinny!!! And I bet there hoes are ugly and have pimples and smell like cockroaches!!!!!" 18 eased. "Dang!! Calm down girl we'll get them."  
  
Kakarott put his had on her shoulder trying to help. "Why are all of you so mad at them? Sounds like those kids did something naughty" "One of those Hawk bitches took my boyfriend!!!!...." She went back to drawing trying not to remember. "Yeah and when Vegeta and I where a little younger than you" I got angry at him for saying that. "those bastards kicked our asses.we were just lil' kids, we didn't do nothing wrong back than. They took advantage because they were bigger than us" He turned his to the side trying to hide his anger, the next thing I knew his fists were bleeding. "Wow stop that!!" I warned him. "You don't know how bad those bitches hurt our pride that's why you take it easy, well go ahead!!!" Than he looked at me with all that.anger. It was scary as hell!!! "No, no I didn't mean that I just wouldn't want to see you get hurt again because of them." I tried to fix things.  
  
"She's right let's go down stairs and get wasted before the party is over" Vegeta invited. "Yeah" They all said in unison. "Are you done 18?" Asked Vegeta. "Yeah." She looked at her new tattoo and analyzed it for a few seconds looking at the little hawk next to her womb. "How ironic any of those Hawks could be downs stairs and we wouldn't even be able to recognize them." She faced us. "Well let's just go have a good time" he ripped two peaces of the curtain that was at the window and wrapped them around the cuts his nails left on his paws.  
  
"So.can I come?" Vegeta just walked strait by me, 18 just looked at me as if I were kidding and followed Vegeta. "I'll take that as a no." "You're too complicated girl, what Vegeta meant was "Come if you want and if you don't got to hell", and she meant "Dhuu!!!", and I say lose the globes before you are seen with us." He too walk strait by me. "What's wrong with my globes??" He laughed. I followed them. "Girl come with me to the bathroom" 18 invited. "Ohh 18 leave her alone pick on someone your own size you lesbian!! HAHAHA" Vegeta joked. "Dam 5 minutes and you're already taking her to the bathroom? I guess you're desperate" He chucked. "Both of you are fagots, did you know that?!!!! Dam fagots!!!" She yells before they walked down stairs. "Come here, we have to fix you up" she said in a parental tone.  
  
We entered the bathroom that was invaded by girls. The air was contaminated by the hairspray, lotions and perfumes girls were abusing of. "U needs a boyfriend to keep you busy!!!" She said in disgust. "Come in here" she opened the biggest bathroom and pulled me in. The girl that was in there has just finished doing her necessities, and was about to get out, but froze when she saw us interrupt her privacy. "OUT!!!" 18 yelled "Get out of here!!" And she opened the door for the girl to get out; the girl ran outside, to be honest I wanted to do so too. "First we lose the globes" she said starting. Than she started ripping some of my skirt so it'd look shorter, than she pulled my hair, I wasn't sure what she was doing, but it hurt more than any other time I've combed my hair. "Ouch!!!" I complained. "Hold still" she slapped my harm. "Here puts these on!" she gave me her black-boots and I didn't want to get hurt so I put them on as soon as she handed them. "Good, you look decent now" I ran to the mirror to see what she had done to me. My hair was down do my waist. I never knew my hair was so long.And that skirt made me look taller, and the boots matched so well with the cherry dress, that I was fascinated. "Thanks 18, I look lovely!!!" "Lovely?" she laughed. "Yeah thanks!!" "It was nothing.." She tried to remember my name. "Chichi" "right!! Chichi, well you are welcome Chichi". 


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks 18, I look lovely!!!" "Lovely?" she laughed. "Yeah thanks!!" "It was nothing.." She tried to remember my name. "Chichi" "right!! Chichi, well you are welcome Chichi".  
  
We walked down stairs to meet the guys. Things were looking pretty good down stairs everyone was dancing and enjoying them selves, punch was a success it was almost finished and everyone had at least one cup of punch in there hands. "18 let's go get some punch" "Some punch?" she asked. "How lame are you girl" Said Vegeta, and Kakarotto just laughed. "What's wrong with getting some punch???" "Why get punch." he started. "When you can get something better".  
  
"But everyone is drinking it!" I defended. "Look you have to understand that just because everyone is doing something you don't have to do it too." Said 18 again in a parental tone. "Hey!!! How do you know what I'm like?? You didn't even know my name!" "You have a point tell us about you missy." Kakarotto said. And apparently everyone agreed because they were starring at me like waiting for something to happen. "Well my name is Chichi, and I'm sixteen." I began. "I go to school at R.A.Y.L" And yet again I made all of them laugh, was I a clown? "You go to the Royal Academy for Young Ladies? HAHAAHHAAAAHAAAHa" tortured Vegeta.  
  
"Jeez everything I do is funny to you guys!!!!! It's very rude of you!!!!" "Chill girl, just keep talking" suggested 18. I took a deep breath "I live with my father and I studied martial arts" "You studied martial arts?!!!!" they all asked impressed. "Yeah" "And well I have a boyfriend" I smiled "He's name is Yamcha" I said proud. "That preppy little bitch? I feel so sorry for you" said Vegeta. "Wait a minute, you kissed me and you had a boyfriend? Well, well, well we miss judged you Chichi you are more like us than we thought" "You kissed Kakarotto?!!!! How sad!!! Why would you do something so dumb??" Said 18.  
  
"Hey you've kissed me too so shut it rag-doll!!!!" Said Kakarotto. "So you're his girlfriend?!!!" I asked depressed. "Hell no!!!!" Said Kakarotto. "Thank Kami I ain't" "You still haven't answered us Chichi, Why'd you kiss Kakarotto when you had a boyfriend?" "Well um I.I didn't had a boyfriend back than." "Well if you're going to hang with us is better not to have a boyfriend" I smiled; I thought he was jealous but. "Because, for example me and Vegeta hook up with a different girl every night, unless you are planning to be faithful, things wont be ok between you n' preppy boy." He said crushing my hopes. "Ohh, so I can hang out with you guys now?" "Sure, you're stuck with us now girl". "You know what, let's go someplace "nice" and celebrate"  
  
"Hell yeah this party sucks" Said 18 "Like all your girlfriend party's" said Kakarotto "Dam! She isn't my girl friend people!!!" "What is she than??" asked 18. "Personal hoe?? I don't she just ain't my girl, ok?!" "Fine" we all said in unison "Let's go". We got to Kakarotto's car and Vegeta went to his. "Were should we go Vegeta?" asked Kakarotto, talking to the little monitor that was turning on and Vegeta's face came on it. "So?" "I say we go to Caspita, it gets wild there on Fridays." Said Vegeta. "Nice machine, what is it?" I asked "It's like a phone but you can actually see the person on the other side." "How cool and I thought I was loaded" "That's nothing, Kakarotto show her the video games..and the backseat.." 18 said.  
  
"Maybe the video games , but the backseat let's save it for when she is a little bit older, I'd feel guilty to mess with a 15 year old" he smirked "You hentai" said 18 slapping him playfully in the harm. "I was just kidding" he sapped. "Look" he pushed two buttons from the weal. "The back seat has a lil' couch-like were you can play Nintendo or.." He lifted his eyebrow. "Or relax" interrupted 18, Kakarotto just laughed. "Ohh" I said dumbly not really knowing what they meant by 'relaxing'. "So.where do you get all the money Kakarotto?" "I don't know it's my Dad's I just spend it." He smirked.  
  
We got to 'Caspita', it was massive. Like 3 times Kakarotto's mansion. It was like a castle but not quite it looked deserted or abandoned from the outside but once you got in it.it got even scarier. "Wow we shouldn't be here" I backed away from the door. "Why not? Hehehe don't tell me you're scared." Said 18. "We'll get arrested if we are caught in here!!! Besides who knows what else might be in this wicked mansion.." "C'mon don't be a pu.." He stopped and gave me respect "a chicken" "I'm not a chicken it's just that.I..this place is very dark and I."  
  
"Chichi the chicken we are going to call you if you don't get your ass in here" said 18. I went back to the car and I leaned on the door because the doors were locked. "CHICHI!!!!" yelled Vegeta "C'mon". They all came and stood in front of me. "I'm not going back in there" "Chichi you just enter the door walk down stairs and enter a." she looked around "a secret door" she whispered. "That's all it's not like you have to explore the whole dam mansion." I said no with an expression than Kakarotto got really mad "Look you aren't going to have it your way when you are with us ok?!!!" than he grabbed me and put me on his shoulder, I started punching him on the back, but it was no use. "LET ME GO KAKAROTTTO!!!!!!!!!!" He laughed hysterically.  
  
"Man you sure make a lot of tantrums girl" "Shut up and put me down!!!" "HAHAHAHA funny girl" "I'm serious Kakarotto!!!" He started walking to the mansion, but then I closed his eyes with my hands "Chichi don't do that I'm going to fall" "Put me down!!!!!" Vegeta and 18 just went ahead "Kakarotto!!!!!" I screamed "Chichi stop it, you think you're so mature than probe it!!!" "No, put me down" we were going up stairs than I saw the door close, and I panicked, I started kicking him so bad in his private parts that he got so mad at me and totally lost the little respect he had for me. "Bitch!!!! Stop that!!" he said angry, but I was so scared I wouldn't stop kicking "DAM!! I didn't want to have to do this but." he put me down and he started to spank me.. "Hey!!!!" I said. "Serves you right HAhahahaha" said Vegeta. "Stop that Kakarotto I think its enough." but he didn't. "Kakarotto I think you are hurting her" said 18.  
  
"Kakarotto" I cried. He looked at me and realized he WAS hurting me. "m'sorry" he said almost like a whisper, grabbed his hand ad just went ahead and he didn't even look back at me for once. "He said sorry? Kakarotto said sorry?" said 18 confused. Than she helped me up. I cleaned my tears. "C'mon" said Vegeta grabbing my harm. I felt like such a cry baby, 1st I got spanked, and now Vegeta was holding my harm like a child so he won't get lost, embarrassing. "Look Kakarotto is kind of a .weird guy, you are either playing with him or you are serious you can't be both." Said 18 "huh? "Yeah look you are either with him all the way in or all the way out." "I still don't get you" "You'll get it, trust me, you'll get it". Said Vegeta. Than we got to where the 'secret' door was. Kakarotto was nowhere to be found.  
  
Vegeta punched what looked like an old painting of a creepy man, he looked like he was in his 40's and he was holding a stupid cat that just wouldn't stop looking at me. The painting opened like a door and we entered it. "Creepy I said" Letting go of Vegeta's hand. "Don't" he said grabbing my hand back. "You might get lost in this part" Than we entered what seem like a house of mirrors?? That took us about 50 seconds to pass, because Vegeta knew the way by memory. Than there was the crystal door. He opened it. And there was Kakarotto holding a girl "Look what I found", he said. "Hey Launch" Said 18. Vegeta just went strait to the bar than almost immediately hooked up with some girl that was there, wow.  
  
"So. are you on it. Kakarotto?" said 18. "Hell yeah couldn't stand it with out it." He answered. "Good give me some" "Sure" he got a little plastic bag out of his jacket and hand it over to 18. "Be right back fellas" "Take your time" he chucked. He seemed different.a little more lose, more confident, more charismatic than usual. "So Chichi, sorry 'bout that" He smiled "You see I'm not good with children HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" "Well I'll see ya around Kakuhrut!!!!!!" she flirted and give him a kiss on the lips, on the lips!!! "So it that your girlfriend?" "I guess he said, she is a girl and she is my friend"  
  
He looked into my eyes but it's like he wasn't really looking at me. "So." He laughed "How are things with preppy boy?" "Fine, just great" I said monotonically. "Well he sure is lucky, stupid, preppy, conceited, vain but lucky" I was flattered. "How come?" I said trying to get more information about me. "Well because your are such a sweet innocent girl" "no, I'm not" "compared to us, you are an angel girl" I blushed "I swear I wish you were my little sister" ohh kami he's sister??? Noooo not your sister stupid!!!! "Ohh you sister" I said not satisfied with being he's hypothetical sister. "Yeap my lil' sitter" He gave me a big hug, one of those only bears could give. "Kakarotto are you drunk?" funny I didn't smell any alcohol. "Nope, even better"  
  
"So why are you guys hanging out with me, since I'm 'too little' and you are all you know punks" HE laughed his heart out "Punks?!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA" "Ok well whatever" "Well your Dad is kind of paying for it." "What?!!" I said alarmed. "My dad is paying for me to have friends???" "Well actually we are supposed to be anonym protecting you, not taking you to parties HEHEHEHEhE" "Wait, why?!!!" "Well because he said you need to be taken care of, that's all he said." "Dad.." I said while crushing my teeth. "Hey don't worry, if you won't tell, we won't tell." "Tell what?" "That we are friends" "But you just said you are being paid to be my friend" you jerk! "I said he paid us to protect you, our friendship is another thing that has nothing to do with the other" that gave me comfort. "So you are not just here with me because you're getting paid?" "No" I smiled, and he smiled back.  
  
"Funny thing, your Dad is paying my dad to take care of you, my dad gave me this job because he says I have nothing to do, so bottom line was your dad don't want you hanging around some guy, but what my dad and your dad don't know is that" I was so confused. "I'm that guy HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHA" "but dad doesn't even know you. "Chichi.everyone knows me.... everyone reads the news and everybody is always up for a good gossip chat." "What is that supposed to mean are you some kind of celebrity?" "HAHAHA I'm just as famous I can say that" "Why?" "I'm a criminal Chichi, you should know HAHAHAHAHA" "A criminal? Get out of here, you? A criminal?" "Yeah HAHAHAHAHa everyone is so scared of me its funny HAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"Stupid idiots still don't know my name so they just call me Dragon, because of my tattoo" he showed me his tattoo on his left harm. "Mmm and why does my dad associate me with a criminal?" "He saw my car last time I dropped you off, remember? When you kissed me HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" he was laughing so hard with all his body, it worried me. "Ohh I guess that explains it" "so your are practically protecting me from yourself? Heheh that is kind of funny." "Yeah, easy job hahahaha" "Why did you laugh when I kissed you" "I don't know it still funny to me HAHAHAHAHAHA" "GRRRR stop that!!! It's embarrassing!!!" I was angry now. "Hey it's still hella funny HAHAHAHAHA" "Funny, get the funny part!!!" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you laugh when I kissed you" "I don't know it still funny to me HAHAHAHAHAHA" "GRRRR stop that!!! It's embarrassing!!!" I was angry now. "Hey it's still hella funny HAHAHAHAHA" "Funny, I don't get the funny part!!!"  
  
18 comes. "What's so funny guys?" her eyes were red. And Kakarotto kept laughing, he started snorting, and his chest kept going up and down of so much laughter. "18 Are you ok?!! Were you crying?" "No, I wasn't crying, why?" "Your eyes why are they so red?" "Crying??" said Kakarotto. "HAHAHAHAHAHA that's a good one, next time Dad asks I'll tell him that my eyes are red because I cried so much HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA crying hheheheheehehehe HAHAAHHHAAHHAAHHH" He had to grab his stomach, he just kept laughing, and than 18 joined him. "I don't get you guys..." "HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHEHEHHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
They stopped after some waiter brought 3 bottles of tequila. "18 you go first" Said Kakarotto grabbing a bottle. "Yeah, you time it this time r- igth." She grabbed her drink. Kakarotto looked at his watch and "GO!!!!" after that 18 shoved the bottle up her throat, tequila was coming down her cheeks and she leaned her head back. "C'mon faster you retard!!!!" Quickly 18 threw her bottle in the air, and it hit some guy in the head, but he didn't dare to come complain. "What's my timing?!! What's my timing!!!?" she breathed heavily. "You did better last time rag-doll, you should be ashamed." She snarled. "Think you can do better Khakroth!!!"  
  
"Shit I can do a better, cleaner job, all in less time" He raised his eyebrow. "Let's see what you've got" she set her watch. "GO!!!!" Kakarotto grab the bottle and smashed it on the corner of a table than drink the tequila, than he shacked his head twice, at least that's what I think happened, it was all too fast. "BRRRRR" he cleaned with his wrist two drops of tequila that remained in his lips. "DANG!!!" said 18 looking at her watch "YOU BROKE THE RECORD YOU BROKE THE RECORD!!!" she said happy "WHERE'S VEGETA?!!! WHERE'S VEGETA?!!!" she was absolutely hyper. "I told you I could." Said Kakarotto. "I'll be right back, got some business to take care of" He headed for some stairs that lead to this balcony type of thing, after that I couldn't see him.  
  
"Want to try?" said 18. I wasn't playing attention, so I had to ask "Try what?" "The tequila bottle, do you dare?" And I went back to looking for Kakarotto, and again I played no attention to 18. "All right" she threw the bottle of tequila, thanks to my good reflexes I caught it and "GO!!!!!" I got scared, and again, thanks to my reflexes I did the same thing they did, with the exception that I almost died. "Chichi!!!" I was choking; something was caught down my throat. 18 slapped me a couple of times in my back, and finally something flew out of my mouth. "What the hell was that!!!?" We both looked at the 'thing', it was a worm. "OHHHHhhh I'm so sorry Chichi HAHAHAHAHAA I forgot some of these have worms inside, I forgot to check HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA." She cracked up as much as she could before she realized how stupid she looked. "OHH jeez".  
  
"18 what's cracking?" said a guy. "Ohh nothing I just realized I'd starve as a babysitter" wait a minute, her too? "Well you don't have to take care of me, want to come?" "Hell yeah" she completely forgot I was with her. "I see your on it baby" the guy said after they left. "Wait did she just ditched me?!!" I frowned. "Well what did I expect, I just meet her." So I just sat there for like a ½ hour or so, than I started getting worried. "What if they all ditch me?!!" "Gosh how am I ever going to get home safely?" I questioned my safety ness as I saw a couple of drunken girls getting 'laid'.  
  
Than I saw Kakarotto with a couple of girls coming down stairs. I didn't want to interrupt so I just looked away. He saw me, and how lonely I was. Kakarotto left the girls up stairs, than he came and sat next to me. "Wazzap Girl, having fun?" he chucked. "Yeah" I said not really meaning it. He exhaled "Want to dance?" he put his opened right hand on my lap. "C'mon" He made a gesture. I noticed that his eyes where now red, like 18's. And also his eyelids where ½ on his eyes, and the smiles and laughs were erased from his face. "All right" I got up and followed him through the crowd as he held my hand. A new song was staring. His eyes bright up again.  
  
"Aww how cute HAHAHAHAHA" He said, more like making fun. I was listening to the song when he grabbed my hands and started to dance like old people did. "L is for the you look at me, O is for the only one I see." he sang to me. He chucked and started to spin me around. "Take my heart and please don't break it". He said while he grabbed my hips. Than another song started. "Aww what is this?!!!" he said as a complain. "Oldies", I said. "Oh well" and he started to dance me around again. "You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you" he sang to me, while he looked into my eyes, I knew that this time, he was looking at me. He smiled, I loved that smile. Song was over before I could think of anything.  
  
"I guess you want me to take you home, huh?" "No, or what time is it?" I asked remembering that dad said I was supposed to be home by 12. "It's 11:48" He said. "Ohh my gosh I'm supposed to be at home by 12!!!!" He laughed "What're you Cinderella?!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA" "I'm serious" "All right, all right, but its bull now that the songs were getting better". As we walked to the exit he goofed around "Lick on me baby, kiss on me baby, but you can't own me baby, 'cause I'm the shit" he said while poking my stomach. "Hurry please" "HAHA All right" he grabbed me and threw me on his shoulder, and started to walk really fast, it was giving me nausea. "Put me down, please" and he did.  
  
We got his car, and he drove me home. He droved like he was being followed by someone. "Jeez I said I wanted to be home on time, not end up in the cemetery Kakarotto" "Are you criticizing my driving girl?!!" "No, I just" he cut me off and "Think you can do better? Than prove it" he let go of the steering wheel. My heart stopped "NOOO Kakarotto, are you crazy!!!!?" he just cracked up. "HAhahahaa than shut up and don't criticize me girl HAHAHAHA" he grabbed the wheel again. My heart started beating again. I just looked at him frightened. "Chill it was just a joke HAHAHAHA" I sat facing the window all the way to my house.  
  
As we arrived he stopped the car and looked at me "Are you mad?" "You could have killed me!!" "No, how could you even think of that, I would never risk your life" than I turned to him and stared at him. "Than what was that all about?!!" "Just a little joke" he snapped. "Well I don't like that type of jokes all right!!!" I got off the car and headed for the door. "Wait" he grabbed my harm "Let me make it up" I was intrigued and I turned, but I wouldn't face him. He smirked and with his two fingers he faced my chin towards his face "What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"  
  
Is he trying to buy his forgiveness? "C'mon" he sneered. "Cherry" I said still sullen. "All right, tomorrow after school, I'll take you to eat ice cream, how's that sound?" It was just too much I loved ice cream, plus the mischief expression on his face, I couldn't say no. "Al right" I kissed his cheek, and he smiled, I blushed and rushed inside the house. "Funny girl" he said, than he left. "Man, what a night!!!!" I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Can't wait 'till tomorrow!!!" and I ran to my dad's office. "Daddy!! I'm home" I rushed in the office and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and left as fast as I could to my room. "Night Chi.." He said, but I was already going up stairs. I slammed the door of my bedroom, than I got my diary from under the mattress. I started to write every single thing, no details missing. "I don't want to ever forget about tonight" was the last thing I said before I fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Night Chi.." He said, but I was already going up stairs. I slammed the door of my bedroom, than I got my diary from under the mattress. I started to write every single thing, no details missing. "I don't want to ever forget about tonight" was t3he last thing I said before I fell asleep. I was conscious though. I started to think how it would be after school, school? School!! I forgot about school. I started to pack my stuff.  
  
Phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Chi, where should we pick you up tomorrow?" It was Kakarotto. "Well umm I don't know, first you have to ask Sister Harmony if I can go." He snort "Are you kidding me?" "No, I'm serious, even Dad has to ask permission" "Well I'm not going to" "But you have to!!! Otherwise they wont let me go with you" "No way I have bad reputation with that Sister Harmony, so just wait for us in the big trash can that is on backyard, k?" "Wait I'm not even aloud to go in there, how am I supposed to.?" I got cutoff. "Just do it damnit!!!!" "All right, all right if your going to get that attitude with me, than never mind you moron!!!!" than I hung up.  
  
It rang again not just once a bunch of times. I didn't want to pick up it was probably Kakarott. I knew he was mad, I could tell, and if I didn't pick up Dad would. So I did. "WHAT?!!!" I snapped. "Little bitch!!!" he paused "You think you are the shit huh? Well not with me you're not! And you better not hang up on me EVER, hear me EVER or fucking else!!!" "Leave me alone!!!" "Shit I'll leave whenever I want to leave you!!!" "What are you my damn stocker?!!!" "I'LL BE YOUR FUCKING STOCKER IF THAT PLEASES ME, UNDERSTAND?!!!!" "Can't talk to you right now, sorry, call me when you're not so hot headed!!!" I hung up again. It didn't matter he couldn't do anything over the phone, right? Wrong.  
  
Next morning I woke up and tried to forget about Kakarott and company. I just had enough. I was scared of him, that couldn't be good. I know it because at school they told us that whenever we felt uncomfortable with anything we shouldn't be forced to do it. And let's face it Kakarott and his friends made me do things I didn't want to do all the time, and that was just one night. I couldn't picture what they'd force me to do next. I had to put all my personal problems away and force a big cheesy smile for my father, he deserved it after all.  
  
"Have fun honey!!!" "Wait your not taking me Dad?" "No, one of you're friends is going to take you to school, since you two are going to the same place he offered" what friend? Yamcha? But he was boyfriend. And unfortunately he was the only friend I had before I became his former girlfriend. So who could it be.? "Now be nice girl and go, before you are late for school, he is waiting for you outside, don't make him wait hon!" he is a guy. I felt my stomach ache. I didn't want the person that was thinking of to be the one to taking me to school.  
  
"Dad, is it Broli? Because I'm really not in the mood for." I got cutoff by my dad. "No, it's not Broli" he pushed me to the door. "Now honey don't make this young man wait, he is being awfully nice by offering to take you." He pushed me out; at least that's what it felt like. And shut the door. "Dad?" "Good morning Chichi" said the driver as he turned to face me. "Hi, I'm sorry I don't remember you" I said trying to be friendly. "I told you not to hang up on me" it was Kakarott. Man was I in trouble. "Ohh boy" "You bet" he said. "Get in" he said as he shoved me in the driver seat.  
  
"You're going to drive us to school" my heart started to beat in a heavy tempo. "I don't know how to drive" I cried. Was I silly or what? Two minutes with that man and I was already crying. "Why you such a baby?" "I'm not a baby I just don't want to get killed just because I hung up on a.." I think what I was about to say was not really that necessary to be said. "Idiot!" "Pardon me?" I backed away I knew the guy was dangerous. "Move!!!!" I didn't know what he meant, or where to move. "Move damn it!!!" I rushed to the back seat, and seated as far as I could from him, just crying. "Shut up!!" I cried even harder "shut it damn it!!" And I cried in silence.  
  
As we droved to school he said." You're paying for what you did yesterday, you know that?" I didn't dare to answer. "I'm going to make your life miserable until you apologize!" I filed myself with courage. "I'm sorry" I tottered. "Why you so mean to me girl?" that was it! Now I was the mean one?! "I'm mean?" "Hell yeah, and you show me no respect!" respect? "Well I would give you respect if earned it!" I said fully confident now. "I don't have to earn it girl, I own you" I was shocked, I wasn't a possession for him to own!!! "You don't own me!!!" he laughed. "Just kidding, I just don't like when people hang up on me you know, it was like you were trying to step on me and let me tell you that will never happen! Neither you nor anybody is ever going to step on me"  
  
"I wasn't trying to do that" I got closer. "I just, I fell like I'm being manipulated by you guys." "Manipulated?" "Yeah, you guys make me to all kinds of stuff that I don't want to do." "Fine, lets not get ice cream than, if you hated ice cream you should have said so." "It's not the ice cream, I don't like to break rules" "you don't huh?" I went no with my head. "Well I guess you can kiss good bye our friendship, because all me and the guys do is break rules" he chucked "That and other stuff". "See what you are doing? You are manipulating me" "No I'm not, I'm just giving you the choice"  
  
"Well what can I do to make you want to do 'bad' things like us" "Nothing, I would never so something bad on purpose" "But you have done bad stuff" "No, not really" "Yes you have" "Tell me one thing" "this was just in one day, you slandered us by saying we where raping rag-doll, than you drank alcohol, and you are under 18, you kissed me" he paused and laughed, I just rolled my eyes. "And you had a boyfriend, than you entered my property without my permission, shall I go on?" "No, I get the point, but still it isn't the same" "Why not?" "It's just my bad things are in another level."  
  
"Really?" "Yeah" "Does it make you a better person? No, does it make you a worse person? No, than I don't see the difference." "Let's just forget about this" "Fine are we still friends" "Sure, why you want to be friends with me so much Kakarott?" "First of all you're funny. 2nd in a way you are like us, you don't have any friends, and the fact that I just started to like makes it all worth it" "you like me?" "yeah, your different than other girls, you are naïve for once, and sincere and all that stuff those other girls can't be" "Ohh" I said not really understanding "So will get that ice cream after school, and you have to be were I told you to, understand?" I nodded. "Don't get a tattoo too?" "Hahaha no, that would hurt you, you know." "I know I still wanted" he chucked.  
  
"Baby steps Chichi, baby steps" I listened closely. "1st we've got to do something about that attitude" "what's wrong with my attitude?" "You won't let it out" "What do mean" "You are being like the chicks from school, just be who want to be, say what you have to say, be honest, you know?" "But I do that" "No, you don't" he got out a cigarette from under the seat; I moved and sat next to him so that the smoke wouldn't reach me. "Well ok, I can do that" "cool, now all you have to do is show some spunk, which I know you have it in you, I saw the way you stud up to Rebaka in the cafeteria" "That was a long time ago like in the beginning of my freshmen year, how do you know?" "Well she was my girlfriend back than" "Rebaka?!!! But I thought you liked people who where original, and she is unquestionably not an original"  
  
"I know, it took me a while to figure that one" he threw the cigarette out the window; I knew the subject made him uncomfortable. "I can't believe you went out with her, why did you?" he concentrated on the road "I don't know it was like an obsession for me I guess" "Obsession over someone so cruel and conceited?" "I don't know..I don't know" I looked at him closely; I could tell that he still had some sort of feeling towards this Rebaka girl. "C'mon you tell me. I'm your friend remember?" "Well first I thought she was hot, because she was so innocent and" he bounced his head once. "Naïve" I faked laughed "her naïve?? Hahahaha please!!!"  
  
He looked at me concerned. "She wasn't always like that" he paused trying to remember. "She was kind of like you, but she was stronger, and more ambitious, hell she was gorgeous" that stupid sentence about someone I hated so much made jealous as hell. "And my world rotated around her only, back than" I just kept listening it made me jealous as hell but, I knew he needed to get that out of his system.  
  
"God I was stupid!!! I fell like an idiot into her tramp, she was a lion dressed in wool" "what's that supposed to mean?" he looked at the road. "Look she was like this huge faker; she faked to be innocent and defenseless. Than I made her my girlfriend, and she just fucked me the very first day, I didn't know much about that shit back than so I thought it was normal, than time showed me the real her." Conversation was getting interesting. "Turns out she was a fucking whore. Turns out everyone knew but me, turns out she was faking just to get my money, how stupid and pointless it that?!!!!!" I backed away a little he was getting angry. "Fuck a guy for money, that's fucking trippin'"  
  
"You're money? Why? Didn't she have any or why would you let her dot that?" he looked at me disappointed like if I were Rebaka. "I was so stupid man, even do every one told me what she was doing I wouldn't listen, I didn't want to believe I stayed with her because I hoped that she would go back to the sweet naïve girl she used to be, silly me." "So, you ." I got cutoff "so I got obsessed I guess" "Obsessed with the sweet girl?" he chucked. "No" "Than?" "Sex I guess." "Just that? You could get that in a cat house, why stick around?" "No, she did it different than anyone; I think I still want her, which is sick 'because she is a fucking whore and she makes me sick to death."  
  
"Well get a stripper. I'm sure they do a better job" he laughed now calmer. "Maybe but, I fuck a lot and I've never met someone who fucks as amazing as Rebaka" He looked at me. "That girl can fuck" I just turned red as a tomato, I wasn't used to talk about sex at all. "Have you ever tried drugs? Any kind?" "NO" "Well she was like a drug to me, and they say you never leave drugs, she even said so herself, she said she was like a poisonous drug, and when I dumped her, she warned me that I would never forget her, its true, I'll never forget her, I'll never forget her damn taste." 


	6. Chapter 6

~I did mean stalker, you see I'm used to writing the way I speak. (So sorry if it's a little hard to understand because of the spelling, my bad). And no, Kakarott does not have a split personality; he just gets upset very, very quickly. And I've been asked about the Hawks; well they could come up any minute now, so keep reading. And feel free to tell me anything about anything: spelling, the plot, characters, this is my 2nd fanfic (haven't finished the other one), so I really don't mind, I'm still learning.~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you ever tried drugs? Any kind?" "NO" "Well she was like a drug to me, and they say you never leave drugs, she even said so herself, she said she was like a poisonous drug, and when I dumped her, she warned me that I would never forget her, its true, I'll never forget her, I'll never forget her damn taste." Ok that was it; I didn't want to hear about this Rebaka girl anymore. "So." I started changing the subject "I didn't know you go my school" I remembered Vegeta making fun of me for that, what a hypocrite. "I don't" "Than, why are you taking me?" he chucked.  
  
"Well I wasn't planning on actually taking you to school" we were nearly there now. "What were you going to do than?" he looked at me ashamed. "Well I was going to make you pay, remember?" he was concerned of my reaction. "What exactly where you going to do to me?" I looked at him worriedly "Ohh nothing" he taped the steering wheel, he was nervous. "You're going to kill me weren't you?!!!!!" "No kami, why would I kill someone over a stupid hang up?" only because you are a lunatic? "We'll you seem pretty scary at times, and pretty wacky too." He laughed. "You're funny" and you are scary. "Look I was only going to throw you in the lake, remember? The ice cold one?" Chills ran down my spine. "You'd.you would do that to me?" he nodded. "You better be careful with me" he smirked "I bite" I laughed nervously.  
  
In class I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about Kakarott. I was wondering where he would take me to get the ice cream there is no place in town where we could get ice cream, maybe we would go to some place out of town, like Caspita. My stomach ached. I was nervous, scared of what Sister Harmony would do to me when she found out. I looked at the clock; it was almost time to go. "Mrs. Chichi, perhaps you would like to stay after school and explain about the Cell theory." "No, no please!" "Than pay attention young lady!!!" she smashed the ruler in front of my face, hitting my desk. "And next time, you'll do me an essay about respect!!" what was that for? My stomach hurt again. "Yes ma'am".  
  
I was waiting for them in the place we had agreed on. I felt that someone touched my left shoulder. I looked at my left and nothing, than my right and nothing either. Than I felt a tap on my right shoulder, I turned around and nothing, I turned again. "Hey baby girl" Yamcha. "Hey" I said disappointed, I wanted it to be Kakarott. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't tell him I was waiting for a guy. "Waiting for a couple of friends." He studied me. "You're lying" I got nervous "Why would you say that?" "You don't have any friends, but me" "I got new friends" now he thought I was bluffing "Why don't you just tell me the truth?" he took a few steps closer. "That is the truth".  
  
"Look Chichi, no one is stupid enough to be friends with you." I knew that, he didn't have to shove in my face. "I know." "I'm your friend because I understand you, other people are just too normal to be friends with you" Kami he was going to give me the speech. The one where I'm less than a cockroach. The one were he gets to throw at my face that he is 100 times better than me, that any girl is 1000 times better than me and that I don't deserve him, that I should be very thankful that he decided to stay with me. "But you know that right?" I nodded; he put his arm on my shoulder.  
  
"Now tell me, what are you really doing here?" "She was waiting for us preppy boy" said 18. She walked between us grabbed my wrist and pulled me. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have better stuff to do than listen to your stupidity" said Vegeta while he jumped the fence separating the convent and the woods. We got in the car. But Kakarott wasn't there. "Where's Kakarott?" I sat next to 18 in the back seat. "He is making sure that idiot doesn't brain wash you ever again". I was so alarmed I knew how dangerous Kakarott was, I ran to were they were, but I could jump the fence without 18's help.  
  
So I while I tried to jump, I listened. "Look moron, if you ever brain wash her again, I'll kick your ass dumass!!!" "I wasn't doing anything!!! And she is MY girlfriend." "I don't give a damn!!!" Kakarott threw Yamcha on the ground, at least it sounded like that. "If you ever do anything and I mean anything at all" Yamcha got up I guess. I jumped a little higher just so I could see what was going on. "I will personally come and kick the shit out of you!!!" Kakarott pointed at Yamcha, than cleaned Yamcha suit, than he smirked. "Mother fucker" said Yamcha between his teeth. "What did you say?!!!" Kakarott kicked Yamcha in the guts, and he fell on the ground again. "That's what I thought." He ran and jumped the fence.  
  
I was about to get down myself, I was just testing with my feat so I wouldn't fall. Than he grabbed my waist and set me down. "C'mon let's go" and he grabbed my wrist so I would walk faster. I didn't know I was being brain washed until 18 explained everything. But I didn't want to talk about it in front of Vegeta; I was still a little uncomfortable around him. "So where we going??" I said trying to change the subject. "La-La land" said Vegeta. "What's that?" "It's an ice cream factory" explained 18 "You'll like it there". Said Kakarott. 


	7. Chapter 7

"So where we going??" I said trying to change the subject. "La-La land" said Vegeta. "What's that?" "It's an ice cream factory" explained 18 "You'll like it there". Said Kakarott.  
  
In La-la Land~  
  
"So what do you think?" Said Kakarott. "It's...big" I said in amazement. "You bet your ass it is, now let's go have some fun" Vegeta spoke, "yeah!!!" 18 agreed. The place was gigantic, kind of like Kakarott's house, but it was so much cooler it was colorful and it had tons of ice cream, it was like every child's fantasy come true. "Hey cool slides!!" I said, "oh there not slides Chichi, they're actually pipes, to transport the ice cream from one floor to the other, but we wont be using those, will be using these" 18 points at the big pipes filled with ice cream. "But.they're filled with ice cream." I stated "That the whole point of it, what fun is it, if you can't actually slide on them???" said Kakarott "You mean .we. We are going to get in those pipes filled with ice cream?? What if the ice cream doesn't let us breathe?"  
  
"You make a good point, but, hell what's the worst it could happen?" said Vegeta "Well we could die" I said sarcastically "Well there you have it, the worst thing is that you'll die, and no more" ohh big consolation. And 18 started running to what looked like a toboggan, and started going up some stairs, and looked inside the big whole "Hey guys guess what flavor this is!!!" "I bet its chocolate" "Guess again" "I don't know strawberry?" "You guys are hopeless, you better come find out by yourselves, 'cause I'm taking the express to fun-land HAHAHAHAHA" and she got in the big-o tube and that's the last we was of her. "I'm not going in those things, last time I came, my cloths got so dirty I had to buy a whole new pair of boots" said Vegeta, "I'll see you kids around I'll be having some other type of "fun"" he finished.  
  
"I don't want to get in those things either" "What? Another snobbish brat like Vegeta?" asked Kakarott. "No, I'm actually afraid of them" "Oh" "I just wanted normal ice cream, in a normal medium size cup with a cherry on top" "I can get you that if you want" I nodded "Let's go than". We got out of the building and we just crossed the street to some ice cream parlor, to get what I wanted. When I finished, I got out of the ice cream parlor, Kakarott was out side waiting, well actually, as he said, to smoke a cigarette. The music in the Parlor was so loud I could barely hear that someone was calling me. "Excuse me miss, you forgot your bag pack" "Oops! My bad, thanks" I got the bag and turned to where I was going, but when I looked Kakarott wasn't exactly the way I left him.  
  
The Hawks, I guessed. I got worried. The guys with the capes and mask where standing next to Kakarott. I couldn't hear anything. I knew it was all too dangerous to get close to them, so I decided to stay inside the building. Kakarott was threatening them, I could tell because of all his gestures, and the others.well I don't know what there reaction was because of the masks. There were about 5 or 6 of them. Vegeta arrived, it made me calm down a bit. But he started to push them around, that definitely was making me nervous. I had to do something, the other "hawk" members where getting upset by Vegeta's behavior, this, even a retard could tell. I noticed a 7th or 6th, whatever, person in the back of a motorcycle, it was holding it's womb, it freaked me out!!! It had to be a girl. Or wasn't it?? 


	8. Chapter 8

"**What do I do? What do I do?**" I grabbed my backpack and ran out the back door. Surprise, surprise.  
The Hawk that was holding her womb a couple of seconds a-go was now throwing up all over the place. I wanted to help her but I knew she'd kill me so I just stood there watching her, she's definitely a girl.  
Delicate features, wide hips and a waist too thin to be a male's. She had vomited all over her cape and she took it off. She was wearing a black tank top and would cover her midriff with both hands.  
She than collapsed and let herself fall onto the floor "**SHIT! What the fuck do I do now?! Shit! Shit!  
Shit!...shit**..." she said frustrated. She was a Hawk member, but she looked so...normal so....I expected the Hawks to be like no.18 described them: plain unattractive. But this girl, there was something about her. She was carefully pulling out her mask. I was anxious to see her face, what she looked like. Very slowly she uncovered her lips, such normal lips, and than her nose which had two moles, one bigger than the other.  
"**LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE SEVEN!!!"** A figure came and grabbed her by the wrist and ran out the ally.  
I better go see what happened! What if Kakarott got hurt! OH NO!!! I ran to the front of the shop, as fast as I could.  
"**Kakarott!!! Are you okay?!"** I felt a cold ray going up and down my stomach as i saw Kakarott's hand dripping with blood **"OH MY GOD!"** I opened my backpack and took out my first aid kit and quickly took some towels and soaked them into alcohol, than i ran to Kakarott's hand as fast as I could and started to clean it. I gazed into his eyes with terror while I was rubbing the towel as gently as possible against his hand. I would never do anything to hurt him, and I haven't up until today..."**Am I hurting you?"** I looked into his eyes looking for an answer, but he was just looking at me confused "**Are you ok?"** I asked. "**I'm not hurt..."**  
he answered robotically as he showed me his now clean hand without a scratch on **"...that isn't my blood"  
**"**Oh**". I said feeling terribly stupid, I jumped back and put the alcohol back in my back pack "**I'm sorry,  
I thought you'd gotten hurt"** I grabbed my backpack and looked back at him, he was still starring at me with those eyes full of wonder, searching for something "**WHAT? Why are you looking at me like that? i said I was sorry**" I said afraid he was going to get moody with me again. "**No...it's just that...you looked so terrified, and I wasn't even hurt..."** he smiled." **I know! But i thought you were and i just...sorry"  
**He stood in front of me and he took my hand and placed my hand against his and he looked at them.  
By now my legs were shaking, my heart was pounding and i was as red as a tomato. I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes and he kissed my hand "**Than you for caring**" he said. 


	9. Chapter 9

**"Than you for caring"** he said. And after that he grabbed me by the waist and started to spin me around, **"I swear I wish you were my little sister!! You're just so cute and you're always worrying"** he put me down, I felt like a complete idiot. He kissed my forehead and gave me one of those bear-hugs, and said, **"Let's get you some ice cream little girl"** with my father's smile. Kamiiiiiii can he see that I like him?!!! Not as a little sister darn it! I was just so angry I couldn't even go for an ice cream, I felt like throwing him a tantrum right there in the middle of everyone, he was just so stupid and didn't even imagined that I liked him!! What in the freak show was I doing wrong??? As stupid as it may sound....I started to cry...

**"What's wrong kid?"** said Kakarott. I couldn't speak I was so angry and sad, I felt a knot on my throat that wouldn't let me talk, and even if I said anything it wouldn't make any sense to him, so I just though of the first thing that came into my mind and spoke as loud and clear as possible, **"I have a cramp..",** it sounded like a whisper, **"And it hurts so bad". "Oh shit, I don't know any of that girl stuff really, so...is there anything I can do to help?"** he was so sweet.**"No, just take me home please".** And he drove me home, he left Vegeta and No.18 in some video store, he said he would later catch up, I wanted to go, but I made such a big deal about my stupid cramp, oh well, I guess next time I'll be able go.

**"So why did we have to leave the child home?"** said Vegeta. **"She said something about a cramp"** No.18 answered, **" I have to admit I'm starting to like having another girl in the group, and she's like a little sister for all of us, even better, 'cause they are paying us to take care of the kid, the way I see it it's awesome"**. **"No.18, she's NOT part of our group, okey? She will, under no circumstances, have to fight anybody, we're here to protect her and that's all, understand?"** Kakarott said, **"So you're saying you don't care about the kid?...Not even a little? I mean....a little tiny bit?"** 18 asked, **"Nope not even a little"** said Kakarott. **"Shut up!!! You hypocrite, I saw the way you hugged her in the Ice Cream parlor**, _"Oh oh you're like a little sister oh oh"_ **damn you Kakarott just admit it. You have a little bit of affection towards her"** . **"Damn it Vegeta!! I thought you didn't see that!!!"** He looked at his shoes, confused. **"I don't know...she's sweet and I know that if I become a little bit attached to her, she will suffer".** **"You mean because of you're anger problem? The kid's harmless she couldn't hurt a fly, I doubt she'll ever make you mad"** 18 said.** "That's what you think the other day...I was ready to throw her into the lake, for real no kidding this time".** **"What did she do?"** Said Vegeta. **"I can't remember, you know how I get when I'm angry...I loose control..."**

I stayed home, just being my same old boring self. **" I shouldn't waste time, I should think of a plan to get Kakarott to notice me, than I'll act like I don't want him, that'll get him hooked for sure!!"**..." **wait..what if my plan back-fires?...I shouldn't think that, I should just be straight positive about this and another thing I promise myself is I won't abandon the plan no matter what."** The rules where set, now all I had to do was think of a plan..."**What can I do to make Kakarott notice me..."** I just don't know all he ever talks about it's fighting and...."**Fighting!! That's it!! I could learn how to fight!!"** Okay, okay I'll learn hoy to fight than, I'll ask my daddy to show me how to get started. **"Later I'll get like a professional to help me get to be a great fighter"** I'm going to be a fighter **"Yaaaaiy!"** I couldn't help it but to jump around in happiness. "**I'm going to be a fighter Kakarott is going to like me! YAAIY!!!"** So I kept jumping until I fell off my bed and to my surprise I landed on top of the basement door which was not properly closed and opened...and to my good luck I landed on the basement...on an iron box....which was my mothers."**GOOOOOT DAMN IT IF FUCKING HURTS AAAAAAAH GEEEEZ RRRRR AAAAH!!!!"** I never ever cursed. BUT I HIT MYSELF WITH A FREAKIN IRON BOX FOR KAMIS SAKE!!!!. **"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?!!"** I looked down and saw the huge iron box, and I decided to open it.


	10. Chapter 10

I rubbed my hurting behind after that i just stood there straying at my mothers box. I hadn't seen it on such a long time, but i knew exactly what was in there. Doubting myself I played with the lock on my hand, I was thinking of opening it, I hesitated remembering what had happened last time...Maybe not today. Suddenly I changed my mind and started to force the lock off the box. Dad wouldn't even suspect that I was down here, he thought I was at school. SCHOOL! I had to call school and make an excuse for being absent. Most likely I was going to get expelled, they are way too strict and I have no excuse what's so ever. The lock was too hard for me to open with my bare hands. As I was trying to remember how I opened it last time, the phone rang. KAKAROTT! I thought, and started to climb the boxes to get back up in my room, and soon I forgot whatever it was that I was doing. 

"HELLO?" I answered. "Yes, is Miss Chichi there?", it was Bulma. "Yeah this is she". "Hey girl what in the pickles are doing home! We had a test with Sister Aqua! Didn't you know! "Oh my gosh Bulma I completely forgot about that! ..But it really doesn't matter because after this...I'm getting expelled for sure". Bulma, "Ooooh...sweetie pie don't say that! I covered for you the whole time, the nuns think you where in bed sick the whole time" "Wow! Are you kidding me! How in the world did you manage to pull that off?" "Well...there's this little piggy I know, he can transform into a lot of different things, including you!" Strange how Bulma is helping me out all of the sudden, but so long as it's beneficial for me great! "Great! So I don't have to worry about that anymore" "Um..Afraid not...you see...the little piggy wasn't exactly for free...you see he wants to go out on a date" "Ok, who? I'll talk her into it!" "With you!" Bulma answered and scared me. "EWW! NO WAY! I'm not going out on a date with a stupid pig!" "C'mon Chi!.." Chi? why is she so friendly? "It's just one date! And if you think about it you are not even going on a date with a pig!" "Oh I'm not?" "NO! He can transform into anything you want!"

"Okay... you talked me into it" "Coolly! I'll tell him! So anyways why are you home?" "Well I went to this..place called La-la-Land with Kakarott" "Who's Kakarott? Vegeta's friend Kakarott?" "Yup" "That little punk! Why are you hanging out with that good for nothing Chi? You KNOW he means trouble!" "Oh don't be you talk to me about bad boys when you are dating one!" "Whatever! I've only talked to him like a couple of times, and only because my daddy makes me! Because you know my daddy and his father are buddies and all""Oh shut up Bulma I know you're his little secret girlfriend, so you better stop lying, because I KNOW!" "Oh ol' right! It's like whatever he's so darn cute, I just couldn't say no, okay? So get off my case!" "Bulma, exactly how far did you let him go?" "Well you know..." "No...I don't" "Yeah! You...know..." "That far!" " Well not THAT far...but yeah..." "How far Bulma?" "HE you know...put his hand down there...and I let him .Even though i totally didn't want to" "THAN!" "He's just so cute and rough I just can't say no to that Chichi!" "KAMI BULMA! Where else did you let him put his hand!" "Well I let him touch my.." whispers...""Breast...s..." "Okay. But he didn't put his...you know? In your you know? right?" "NOOOO! DHUU! I'm not THAT stupid!" "Honey, from what I can see...YOU ARE that stupid!" "CHI!"

"Just be careful with Vegeta, Bulma, he just does not give a damn about you or anyone but himself, and he's a spoiled brat like us so can probably wont stop until he gets what he wants. And you know what that is don't you? He wants to take to the bedroom and make you loose your precious item and keep it as a trophy along with the rest of the stupid little girls he's seduced! And from the looks of it you are making it an easy job for him Bulma!" "Chichi I don't want to talk about this anymore, I promise I'll try my best to control myself around him, but please change the subject okay?" "Okay, well..Hey! You know what those little red pills with a little black cross are for?" "Mm..no, i don't know, why do you want to know? I'll look for it on my daddy's files if you want" "It's because when we went to this place, it's like a weird underground club with Kakarott, the took these little pills and for some reason their personalities changed, it was so weird. And their eyes where very irritated afterwards too" "Must be some kind of drug...i'm telling you Chichi these guys mean trouble" "Yup" "Yup? That's all you say about that? Yup?"

"Bulma changing subject, do you know anyone who can help me like..become one of those tough fighters that really kick ass?" "Kick a-word? Chichi, your vocabulary is degenerating drastically" "Bulma! You are changing the subject!" "Okay, okay mm...yeah! I think I know this guy, but I don't know if he'll be willing to train you" "Who is he?" "Brolly" "Brolly? He'd be willing to train me al right, as a matter of fact he' d be more than happy to, but are you sure he could train me and et me all tough and stuff, I mean he wears a tiara for Kami's sake!" "trust me Brolly is the man. I'll call him for you if you want" "yeah sure that'd be great!" "Hey didn't you study martial arts already?" "Study them, you said it" "Anyways see you tomorrow?" "Yup" "Good because I have to get out of here before some catches me!" "Bye Chi!" "Bye Bee" Kami...Brolly..YUCK!

* * *

A reader asked me to add some lemon to the story, but I won't do it unless the majority wants it too. So if you do or don't let me know. Hope you liked the chapter, I know I took long enough but school's a bitch and I'm never here on the weekends thats why I'm doing this on a friday nigth at 3 in the morning nice huh? not really my neck hurts real bad! but it's all good. Have a wonderfull day...or nite which ever!


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my gosh Chichi it's been like four months since you told poor little Oolong you'd like go out on a date with him, don't you think it's like time to repay the favor?" Bulma said in her oh so bubbly self. "Yes...but I don't know Bulma I'm scared because Kakarott and I are getting pretty close...and what if when i got out on the date with Oolong, and Kakarott he sees me or something...i mean you never know and i wouldn't want to provoque him, you know he can get pretty nasty when hes mad" I explained to Bulma. "Is he still being rude to you Chi? Man! You are like a magnet for assoles! Remember Yamcha?". I was suprised she said the "L-word".

"What?" Bulma asked not really knowing. "You said the L-word". " Um yeah like dhuu I've been hangin out too much with you girl, your street vocabulary is interfeering with my own". I laughed. "Street vocabulary? Bulma...you are graduating in two weeks, your bubble is going to burst so bad cause you are going to be thrown in the real world like a little baby kitten...gosh and i'm going to miss it" "Don't be mean! I know i can be inocent and ...well...dumb but thats why I'm going to Hypopo (think Europe) and just backpack through it for like a year so that i can become a mean cat just like you!" She said in exciment like it was a trip to Lala-Land "Well ...Bulma...I ...I'm really going to miss you you know..." I felt exposed so i looked at the grass... "Aww Chiwee!" She hugged me. "No really Bulma in these last four months ...You have been everything i expected a best friend to be like, I am going to miss you soo much Bugger" And i hugged her.

"You lesbians what are you doing hugging like that on public?" said a strange voice coming from the back. Bulma and i turned "Who are you?" Bulma asked in disconfort. "Shes...Rebaka..." I spoke softly." Who's Rebaka? I'm intrigued..." "Yeah so am I" Why was Rebaka at school? Why was she even talking to us? Why..."You little hoe ..." Huh? "Yeah don't look so surprised you ugly hoe, you better leave my boyfriend alone, or esle..." "Or else what?" "I'm going to puuulverisee youuu" She said really slow. "Kakarott and you broke up months a-go what are you talking about?" "I'm talking about me...owning him...he's my little precious puppet and no stupid whench is going to come between" "Ok you need to chill Rebaka girl and you need to stop calling my friend names key!" Bulma protested. ""Who the hell are you? You little pece of plastic doll" "Well thank you for calling me a Barbie she is my rolemodel..."

"Don't get so cocky with me missy it wasn't a complement" "Well thanks anyways" "what? you are just...stupid" "No you are!"

It turned into a cat figth apperantly, I was just glad she wasn't looking at me Rebaka was pretty mean from upclose..She was wearing a black leather dress whit really pointy boots. Chills ran down my spine. I noticed something in Rebakas thie she had a ...tatoo..a tatoo...what was it... It's a little...animal but what is it... I need to see it upclose, how can I see a tatoo on her thie upclose...think Chichi think...I got it. "Bulma sweetie...theres no need for figthing...besides I'm not intrested in Kakarott silly..." And i winked at her secretly giving her warning that I was just kidding. I walked sexly towards Rebaka "Rebaka darling...you have the most gorgeus skin..." And I sniffed her neck, and pretend it to be seduced by scent "Umm...thats...really yummy..." I breathed next her ear and whispered "I'm intrested in you..." "What" Rebaka wispered in disbelieve. "Yeah..Reabaka you are so beatiful..." I brushed her cheek "You little lesbian..." She whispered...but i could tell she was falling for it. I started caressing her arm..."So smooth..." I knew Bulma was freaking out but theres was no time to explain.

I let my hand fall softly touching her body untill it stuck in her hipbone. "I do...I like little girls...specially beatiful ones like yourself I just can't take my eyes off of you..." She swolled saliva, she was getting hot. I headed for the thies...caresed her smothly and my hand saterted going up her skirt..."Can i..?" I asked and kissed her softly "Hmm..mmm" she moned.. So i lifted her skirt up a bit just so that i could see the tatoo, and i touched it, i knew i was touching it but..what was it! If only i had eyes in my fingers...I looked down and there it was...a Hawk. I smiled mischiviusly. And gave her a quick kiss, not as a favor more as a ...i just screwed you and you didn't even noticed sign. I looked at her in the eye and thought you little bitch you were against Kakarott all this time. I pulled my hand back and licked my lips "It was nice seeing again Rebaka" and i walked away. I felt wondefull, even though i just kissed a girl..yuck! I won victorius. Walked away unharmed. And suddently it hit me. My sensuality.

If i could get away with kissing and touching Rebaka without her noticing i was just fooling around..and shes a girl...that hates...I could probably get away with a lot more than that with boys...with Kakarott...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So! Did you like the little lemon I put? Bet you never saw that one coming XD! I love messing with the readers!

I will get rigth on the next chapter cause I'm pumped!


	12. Chapter 12

"Yummi? Eww! Disgusting...why the hell did you do that Chichi?" Bulma cought up with me and i smiled "All you need to know is that i did do that on purpose and that i didn't actually enjoy it and no i'm not a lesbian...key?" "Well dhuu cause if you were you would have a tried to kiss me a long time a-go and not that stupid person Rebaka over there" I laughed. "Bulma this is the last weekend we are going to spend together what are we going to do?" "Let's go shoping!" "Oh yes i need a prom dress..." "Who are you taking Kakarott?" "Yep!...if he let's me anyways.." "Well than I'm taking Vegeta..." "Well..." "Well...?" "Nothing...let's just go shopping".

We were at the mall taking a break from looking at dresses when suddently "Chichi what are you doing here?" It was Kakarott. "Hiya Kakarott!" I jumped it was usless i couldn't control myself around him. "Hiya girlie..what's up?" "We'll were just looking at some prom dresses..." "How cute...well..got to go I'm looking for a nice electric guitar so i'll see you around.." "Well..wait!" "Yup Chi?" "Well...do you ..." "Yes?" "Would you...like to go..." I'm stupid i couldn't do it. "...eat with us..." "Sure! I'm always up for some food" "Wel...great.." I said in dissapointment. "You coward" Bulma whispered.

We found a table at a chinese restaraunt, We sat down and ordered, the food arrived and Kakarott started stuffing his face as usual. "Kakarott would you liketo go to a prom?" Bulma said making me pee a little on myself, and kicked her under the table for it. "Why the hell would i want to go to some lame ass dress up party?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Because Chichi wants you to take her to prom". He swalloed hard. "Is that true Chi" I noded and got red as a tomato while i did that. " Well...you should have told me silly willy" and he poked my nose "Of corse i'll go to prom with my favorite little girl" Why the hell am I his favorite little I HATE THAT I HATE THAT! "WHY THE HELL AM I YOUR LITTLE GIRL!" He looked at me confused. "Cause your little and you're a girl...?" I inhaled...trying to gain patience, "Yes, that may be true but ...I'm not that little Kakarott.." "Well...your not that big either, so...when am i taking you to this prom my little one?" "Kakarott! Are you ever going to consider Chichi as a woman!" Bulma yelled hysterically. "BULMA!" I slaped her arm. "Ofcorse not! how can I? Shes like a little sister to me you have to understand Bulma..." It crushed my heart.

After four months of me flirting like crazy...he still thought of me as just a little whinny tiny miserable sister...no..i was angry..."Well you know what Kakarott? I don't want to go to my prom with my BIG brother...cause thats all you are to me a BIG FAT BROTHER...see ya!" And stormed out of the restarant. "The hell is wrong with her?" Kakarott asked. "The hell is wrong with you!" And she stormed off out of the restaurant too, and cought up with me, i was crying devastated. "Sweetie are you okay?" I wipped my tears off.."Yes Bulma now can I borrow your cellphone?" "Yeah sure sweetz" and she handed me the divice. "What's that Oolong's number again?"


End file.
